Live Fast, Die Young
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: This is just my re-imagining of the end of The Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters.


I don't own anything. This is my revisioning of the ending of The Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters.

Read and Review!

* * *

_"Who do you think she will go to?" The question loud and clear. The answer, easy if you paid enough attention._

_"Either Mason Ashford or Dimitri Belikov. I would think Mason more so," _

TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS

Lissa's in trouble! She was terrifyed for her best friend. And she had just done the dumbest thing in her life by punching Mia in the face and sticking Kirova with the sedative. Now she was running to his room. She shouldn't. She knew that. But she knew she could trust him more than anyone.

"Mase! Ducky!" She stormed into his room. He left the part not long before she was forcefully escorted out.

"Chill. Out. Rose. I was just in the shower and-" Mason cute himself off when he saw Rose. He didn't know how it was even possible, but she looked so much more beautiful now than she did an hour ago.

Rose's eyes were stuck on the v at his hips. He was wearing sweat pants and that was it. She noticed the towel in his hands and the remaining water droplets from his shower and gulped. _Maybe I don't need to put him in Jesse's body after all. Wait, did I just think that about Mason? _

Rose's eyes slowly traveled upward over Mason's toned form and stopped once they reached his eyes. His once blue eyes were now dark and cloudy. She knew that he was thinking the same thing she was.

Before she knew it, Mason was on top of her on his bed. She was now in just her underwear with her dress somewhere on his floor. He was kissing up her neck and she was pressing herself into him. He groaned just ans she ground herself into him.

"Damn it, Rose! Why do you always show up right when I'm tyring to get over you!?" Mason was whining. Rose quickly turned them over so she was stratling his waist.

"Admit it, Ducky. You'll never get over me. You love me too much," Rose said seductively as she ground into him once more. Mason laughed and groaned at the same time.

Just then, Dimitri burst through the door and ripped off Rose's necklace. Mason immediately grabbed Rose and threw his comforter around her.

"What the hell, man!?" Mason was glaring at Dimitri, and Rose's face grew red. Mason had his arms protectively around her.

"Right now that doesn't matter. Lissa's in trouble! That's what I came to tell you. To see if you'd help me," Mason smiled at Rose.

"Of course I'll help you, Rose," Rose smiled at Mason. "But, we both need to get dressed," Rose nodded and laughed.

TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS

Mason was sitting in the seat next to Rose when she leaned back hoping her "Lissa Vision" would kick in.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Rose said quietly.

"What?" Dimitri asked worriedly. Mason saw though.

"Nothing, just keep your eyes on the road!" Mason looked over his seat at Christian. Mason had known for awhile that Christian had a thing for Lissa. He and Eddie had an ongoing bet to see when he would talk to her again. Mason won, of course.

TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS

"What did he mean about the last time?" Rose grinned at Mason's question.

"Come one, Fire boy, I need a seeing eye dog! You too, Ducky!" Mason and Christian follwed after her.

"She's upstairs!" The trio ran upstairs and got turned around by Rose.

Mason stopped Christian who got Rose's attention. Rose attacked the Damphir and through them over the stairwell. Mason laughed at the look on Dimitri's face when the Damphir hit the floor. "Haha, sucker!" Mason whispered to himself.

"Ducky!" Mason heard Rose shout and followed her voice.

The group found Lissa outside just before Christian ended up being shot. Mason got infront of the two arguing girls just before he was shot in the thigh.

"Mase!" Rose shouted but stayed at Lissa's side. Christian took down the Sigh hounds that came towards them, Lissa healed his wound from being shot, and Rose fainted from Lissa feeding off of her.

After they returned, Victor asked to speak to Rose. She had been gone awhile so Dimitri went to check on her.

She had survived being attacked by a Strigoi, and helped kill one.

Once she was put in the infirmary, she saw Mason passed out in the bed next to hers and smiled.

TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS

Rose woke to hear that Mason's leg was fine, and healed. She thanked Lissa for that mentally. She decided to go off to the Church to find Lissa and Christian waiting there. She also found Mason sitting in a chair, asleep.

He woke up when he heard the bells signaling Queen Tatiana's arrival.

"Come on, Sleepy Head," Mason laughed and followed Rose.

Mason and Rose stood beside Christian. His shock was apparent when Lissa called him her boyfriend in front of everyone.

TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS TVA:BS

Rose walked out to talk to Dimitri. Mason wasn't far behind and she knew it. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was happy to know that he was there.

She and Dimitri had a small spar. Rose flipped him over her shoulder.

"Are you not entertained!?" Rose shouted to no one in particular as she stared at the sun. She saw and heard Mason laughing and clapping up on the steps. She smiled back at him and walked up to meet him.

"We should talk," He said as he grabbed at her hand.

"Why should we do that?" Rose asked just before kissing him. When they pulled apart there was a huge smile on Mason's face. "You're a dweeb, Mase. But you're my dweeb," Mason smiled and kissed Rose again.

"Finally! The nerd gets the girl," Rose laughed at the guy in front of her. This was going to be a long road. But she was glad she was taking a chance. A chance she thought might actually succeed.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? I love love love Mason. I cried when he was killed off in the books. I hope, if they do a second movie, that they don't kill him off. It would be a shame seeing as Cameron Monaghan is such a great actor!


End file.
